This invention relates to a ladder securing device for securing a ladder to a utility pole or the like. Particularly, this invention deals with a securing device for indoor and outdoor use to quickly and efficiently secure a ladder, for subsequent stable and safe use.
The effective securement of ladders in both indoor and outdoor situations has been a long recurring problem. Many industries, such as telephone installation and repair services, require their employees to safely secure ladders before use. Although devices to secure ladders are known, these devices have suffered many problems because of their complexity and their difficulties of use.
Prior art devices have typically required the use of ropes to secure ladders to a utility pole, for example, but rope-type devices and methods utilizing them are very time consuming and therefore, have not been faithfully utilized by the user. Other devices have required the use of bulky elements which are attached to the top portion of a ladder and which, therefore, provide limited ladder securement or stabilization. Other devices have provided complex devices that are difficult to manufacture and, more importantly, difficult to use and, therefore, have not been faithfully utilized by the users of the devices.
Although a number of prior art devices have been utilized or proposed to physically secure ladders to permanent and secure surroundings, these devices have not only been tedious and difficult to attach, but they have also been difficult to remove after use. For example, the utilization of rope-type devices and those employing snap-on securement buckles are extremely difficult to unfasten and remove. The latter devices often times require the physical movement of the ladder towards the utility pole, for example, to produce enough slack in the securement device to permit its detachment. The required physical movement of a ladder imbedded in soil or mud after use has resulted in lower back injuries to users and consequently has resulted in sporadic use of these devices. Despite the longstanding need for a safe, effective, and quick to use ladder securement device for a variety of indoor and outdoor settings, none insofar as is known, has been developed.
The ladder securing device of this invention is provided to overcome the problems and limitations associated with these prior art devices. Additionally, methods taught by this invention provide users with sequential steps to quickly and securely fasten ladders to support structures in both indoor and outdoor settings and, particularly, against utility poles.